Animal Crossing Life
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Claire and her twin brother, Hugh, move into Austin, a small town in the middle of nowhere, and soon realize an astonishing fact: All of the citizens are animals except for themselves!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people in the world! This is my first posted fanfic not to be related to TDI, so, yeah, I guess I will not have that much readers and all. But still, this idea keeps me motivated! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

_Maybe it's not that bad_, I thought, _maybe I find a way there._

I sat on a rusty old cab to my twin brother's side. In the front seat, a cucumber-headed taxi driver took us to our new home: Austin. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey," Hugh whispered into my ear "Isn't the guy, like, green?"

"You're so dumb," I hissed "He can't be green."

My brother Hugh was sometimes as sore as a headache. My mom always told me we were twins, but I could not believe his brain was as developed as a twelve-year-old's. He always wore a red t-shirt with a big one in his back and short brown hair, along with a funny grin in his face.

Why did my mom want us out of our house? She told us we had to move into our uncle's town, because things hadn't been easy for us lately. After our dad left us, she had struggled to keep us nice and happy, as regular children would be. But her job couldn't afford two twelve-year-olds' needs, so she had ultimately sent us to Austin, were a youth-installment plan was taking place. They fed us and took care of us if we lived there and part-time worked in some place in the town, along with attending to the museum school.

"Hello, mate-ees!" the taxi driver said "How's time goin' down there?"

I gasped at the view of his face. It was green, _real_ green. He had a big yellow mouth too. He looked like a turtle without its shell. How odd!

"Um...fine, I guess," I muttered.

"Good. 'Tis a pity it's rainin' cats n' dogs, 'cause the weather is usually wonderful here. Dontcha agree?"

"Yeah!" Hugh cried.

"Aha, I see a little gentlemen here," the driver laughed "What's your name, boy?"

"And what's _your_ name?" Hugh snapped.

I elbowed him. I knew he shouldn't be that rude. But the driver laughed.

"What a stubborn boy. Well, I'm Kapp'n, mister."

"Hugh here," my brother answered happily.

"And who is this mistress I'm proud o' meetin'?" Kapp'n asked.

"Claire," I replied, bad-mooded.

"And so, are ye...friends or somethin'?"

"We're twins," I explained irritated. I hated it when they thought Hugh and I were friends.

"And what brings a set of twins to a cozy town like Austin?"

"We're moving in for the youth installment program," Hugh explained.

"I see. Do you have any money?"

"Not really," Hugh replied "Our mom told us after we got installed we would get a job at some shop there."

"Yes. Actually, the only adults in the town are Tortimer, the teacher Blathers and Old Nook. Maybe Mabel and Sable could be included as young adults too. Oh, and Booker and Copper, the guards."

"So everyone else is either a child or a teenager?" I asked in disbelief.

"Right. They all come from families with economical difficulties who wanted them to come here and live well."

Now I realized why our mother wanted us to come. The only people who could move in were youths, and not adults. And she wanted us to live happily, instead of being there, having to face those rough moments. A burning tear rushed down my cheek. Hugh patted my shoulder, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, wiping off the tear "I'm right."

"Kids, hold on ter yer heels!" Kapp'n cried "We're here!"

* * *

You'll get to see what happens to Claire and Hugh in the next chapter, coming up soon! Until then, have fun and happy holidays! :)

-Nikki ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! well, I know I didn't get any reviews so I went to my views stats and I saw I had 96 VIEWS! so I decided to keep on with it :)

Enjoy this new chapter, R&R!

Disclaimer: Really, can I own Animal Crossing?

* * *

Hugh jumped off the car and went to the cab's trunk. He grabbed both of our suitcases while I simply caught my shoulder bag and jumped off the cabin after him.

"How much, Kapp'n?" Hugh asked, giggling.

I sighed. My brother was soooooo immature...

"Nothin', kiddo," Kapp'n answered "'Tis free for the kids."

"Whoa, thanks!" He exclaimed "See ya, Kapp'n!"

"See ya, me lads!"

The taxi driver jumped into his cab and started driving away. Then, I pulled out the town map mom had given us.

"See, we're here, in the border," I pointed in the map, as if I was showing the map to a four-year-old rather than to my twin brother "and we need to go here, to the hall," I pointed a path in the map with my finger.

My brother gave me a nod.

"YEAH! Let's go!"

He started walking, still carrying our two suitcases. I giggled. Sometimes I felt like I had to protect my brother, because who knows what would happen if I wasn't there to save him from all the messes he got into.

The place was green and beautiful, thousands of trees crowded with red, juicy apples. When I saw them, I realized how hungry I felt. I stretched my arm to get one of the apples, and then ate it while I walked behind my brother, who hadn't stopped for a second. Those apples felt so wonderful! They were the best ones I had ever tried.

A while later, we saw another kind of trees. To my delight, they were pear trees. I tried them too, they were delicious. And so were the peaches and cherries I ate. There even were oranges! When I tried to offer one to my deary brother, he refused it, saying he wanted to get to the hall.

But I was paralyzed when I saw a beautiful beach showing behind some palm trees. The water was crystaline, and I could see small, medium and big fishes swimming happily in it. I touched it with my hand, it was a pretty warm water. I could perfectly get a bath right after we set things up in our house.

"Come on, Claire!" Hugh cried.

I groaned. Why did I have to follow my brother? I could get to the hall later on the day. Right now, I wanted to stay longer...but I rose to my feet and started walking again.

We finally got to what was meant to be the main hall. It was a big, brown building with a black roof. There was a little square in front of it, though there wasn't anyone to be seen.

"Here it is," I sighed "come on, let's get moving."

When we entered the building, we were both shocked to see it was as small as a post office. It only had a big garbage bin and two counters: one for town things and another for mail and housing. We decided to go to the second one.

At first, no one came. After a while, a girl around my age came over. She wore a purple uniform and purple shoes matching.

Oh yes...but have I mentioned she was a PELICAN?

"Oh, hello!" she greeted us "new citizens, right?"

"Claire and Hugh Lyons," I answered, nodding.

"Right, right. Species?"

"Um...human, I guess."

"Oh humans! You're the only ones here. Good."

I glanced at Hugh, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Let me place your house in that map...by the way, my name's Pelly."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

The pelican named Pelly scribbled something in our town map.

"Okay, there's your house. As soon as you get there, feel free to do whatever you want. School is over now, but sadly most of us need to work. I'm working part-time with my sister Phyllis. Oh, and in your house you will find two beds, a lamp, a stereo, a little couch, a table, a sofa and a little shelve. If you want to buy more furniture, you will have to buy it at Tom Nook's."

"Thanks!" Hugh exclaimed.

When we were about to leave, Pelly handed Hugh a little piece of paper.

"This is a list with all your neigbor's names. I think it will be a good idea if you go visit them.

"We will," I assured, snatching the paper off Hugh.

I read it.

_Citizens living in Austin:_

_-Pinky_

_-Bluebear_

_-Maple_

_-Stitches_

_-Poncho_

_-Kiki_

_-Kid Cat_

_-Rosie_

_-Goldie_

_-Melba_

_-Rod_

_-Marina_

_-Aurora_

_-Roald_

_-Ruby_

_-Peanut_

_-Filbert_

_-Static_

_-Portia_

_-Yuka_

_-Bree_

_Pelly! :)_

What a bunch of funny names. And they were all weird creatures I didn't know yet. With this feeling, I followed my brother to our house. It had a red roof and it was two stories high. The first one was the living room, and the upper one was a simple bedroom with two beds.

"This one is mine!" Hugh cried, jumping over one with red bedclothes. Red was his favorite color.

"Whatever," I sighed, placing my bag and suitcase in the other bed, which had yellow bedclothes, "I'm going out to meet these folks."

"Okay, I'll stay here for a while. Take care."

I went downstairs and opened the door. I should have been used now, but I was quite shocking to see a racoon about my height, smiling.

"Hello!" he said "My name is Tom Nook, and I'm the owner of the town's main shop, Nook 'n Go. And since you have to start working in order to buy your things, I was wondering if I could offer you a part-time job in my shop. I have one left space, since one of my old workers left the town."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Will it be, like, only me working for a whole day?" I asked.

Nook laughed, "No, no. It's part-time, remember? Plus, there are another three kids working there: Maple, Marina and Rod. Ah, I'm sure you will all get along. Say, yes?"

I doubted. I was going to work, but what about Hugh. He had to work too.

"What about my brother?" I asked.

"I can get him a job at the hall, helping Roald, Aurora and Filbert. Would that be okay with him?"

"Guess so."

"And one more thing, I will dispose both of you with fishing rods, shovels and nets so you can start selling items and earning money. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Okay, fine," the racoon said happily "Come to the shop tomorrow morning, about 10 a.m. See you there."

"Bye," I said.

And so the racoon left back to his shop.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter. Chapter 3 coming soon! :) In this chapter, I will write some Hugh POV and the twins will start making friends (and enemies too!)

Until then, please R&R!


End file.
